Streap
by Shyrinia and Lululle
Summary: Pourquoi ne pas s'amuser après une défaite ? Et si tout cela tournait au drame... comic bien sûr ? ¤¤ SLASH HP -DM ¤¤ ONE-SHOT !


**__**

Auteurs : Shyrinia et Lululle

**__**

Titre : Streap

**__**

Genre : Romance / Humour

**__**

Couple : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

**__**

Rating : PG-13 R

**Shyrinia :** Kikou tout le monde on a écrit cette fic Lululle et moi après un délire toutes les deux ptdr!! C'est une des première fic que j'écris à deux, donc m'en voulez pas si ce n'est pas parfait ptdr!! Sinon ben alors ça a démarrer sur un grave délire enfin je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin mais en tout cas c'était sur nos deux tits chéris et le titre vous en donne un apperçut bande de petites coquines!!(ou coquins si il y en a) voila voila que dire de plus? Ben que j'espère que ça vous plaira! Je laisse la parole à ma copineuhh a moi TICCC ptdr dsl (le TIC est une autre histoire n'est-ce pas lul ptdr)

****

Lululle : Comment ça tu dit que c'est peut-être pas parfait ? Mais si ça l'est ! Vec Ryry et Dray c'est toujours parfait ! Faut pas l'écouter !! Elle vient de boire un coup de trop ! Chut Shy! laisse-les lire ! Ralalala ces jeunes ! N'oublies pas Shy, j'taime lol, bref que dire ? Ah oui ! les perso ne sont pas à nous sauf l'histoire qu'est-ce qu'on s'est bien marré !! faudra en faire d'autre des comme ça... ça va me donner des idées... Bon ! on va vous laissez à votre lecture ! Au fait Shy, TIIC ! (me venge ! grrrr lol vous comprendrez dans une autre fic qu'on mettra têtre en ligne ) ) Ah et je voulais dire aussi que le titre reflète bien la fic lol enfin vous verrez...

****

Bonne lecture )

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Streap

Près de moi, Drago dort. Il est si beau… Son visage est si paisible et si confiant. Il a suffit que je joue le mariole pour l'avoir dans mon lit.

Quand je pense qu'il y a une semaine de cela, je le détestais encore… Et qu'il y a une semaine de ça, c'est à dire mercredi dernier, je me saoulais avec Ron pour fêter notre défaite contre les Serpentard, tandis qu'Hermione nous réprimandait pour nous comporter comme ça…

****

Flash Back

- Ron, ça suffit avec la bierraubeurre !!

- Mais Hermione, c'est sans danger... Même Harry, il s'est enfilé 5 bierraubeurres et il se sent très bien !!

Ron se leva pour s'en servir une autre et il chancela. Hermione le rattrapa de justesse et le fit se rassoire.

- Tu sais Hermione, boire après s'être fait battre par les Serpentard, y a rien de mal, informa Harry. On essaye juste d'oublier notre peine...

- Tout à fait ! Et si ce de Malefoy n'avait pas rattraper le vif d'or...

- Bon ça suffit !!! s'exclama la brunette. On ne va pas passer la nuit à parler de Quidditch et de Malefoy... !

Ron se tourna vers Harry, feignant à ignorer Hermione.

- Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait ? Une bonne vengeance, dit-il bourru.

Harry sourit et les yeux dans le vague, il imaginait déjà ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour mettre Malefoy mal à l'aise et frustré.

Il décida donc de mener à bien sa vengeance. Il se leva donc du divan et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers sa cible.

- Mais Harry où vas-tu encore ?! J'espère que tu ne vas pas encore t'enfiler une bierraubeurre à la cuisine !!! dit la jeune fille à demi affolé en retenant à bout de bras Ron qui tentait de suivre son meilleur ami.

- Je vais préparer notre vengeance, dit d'une voix diabolique le jeune Survivant.

Et c'est sur cette dernière parole qu'il quitta la salle commune des Gryffondor pour se diriger vers les donjons.

Le jeune homme brun se déplaça tel un félin à la chasse de sa proie.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut au coin d'un couloir, il accéléra rapidement la cadence pour n'être qu'à quelques mètres du jeune blond.

Harry allait s'apprêter à le faire souffrir quand il entendu un mouvement de cape vers sa cible.

- Dray, je suis si heureuse que nous ayons enfin battu cette bande de moins que rien !! dit une hystérique.

- Pansy lâche-moi, arrête de faire la sangsue veux-tu !!

- Mais Dray, c'est la première fois.

- Je sais et on va aller le fêter dans notre salle commune, et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !!

La jeune Serpentard fit une moue triste et dit:

- Bon je t'attends dans notre salle, attend-toi à faire la fête ce soir !!!

Puis c'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'elle partit.

- Quel pot de colle cette fille ! grommela-t-il

- Bonsoir Malefoy... dit d'une voix douce le Gryffondor.

- Potter, alors pas trop malheureux ?

- Naan...

Harry se rapprocha du blondinet jusqu'à ce que leur corps se frôle.

Ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de l'autre caresser leur visage.

Drago recula d'un pas en distinguant une lueur peu commune qui étincelait les prunelles d'Harry Potter.

Le Gryffondor avança d'un pas et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Drago se retrouve collé contre le mur et Harry collé à lui tel une sangsue.

- Malefoy, tu as fait partir la seule groupie qui voulait de toi...

- Mais j'en ai d'autre, répondit le Serpentard en déglutissant.

- Possible... mais pour le moment c'était la seule qui approuvait ton talent d'attrapeur.

Harry rapprocha son nez du cou de Drago et huma la douce senteur.

Mal à l'aise, Drago répliqua faiblement :

- Tu-tu es jaloux Potter ?

- Pourquoi bégayais-tu ? Je te gêne ?

- N-non.

- Parfait alors...

Harry repéra un porte à côté d'eux. Malicieusement, il attrapa la cravate verte et grise du Serpentard et le tira à lui pour l'emmener dans le placard que refermait la porte.

Sans allumer la lumière, il commença à embrasser sensuellement les lèvres de Drago qui essayait vainement de se libérer. Mais la poigne d'Harry était bien trop puissante et le fils Malefoy était bien trop mal à l'aise pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Le Gryffondor plaça une jambe entre celles de son homologue et pu y sentir le désir...

- Alors Malefoy... ça te plait ?

- Va te faire foutre Potter !

- Oui mais pas par toi !

- Salaud, minauda le blond quand il sentit la main d'Harry passer sous son pull et titiller un de ses tétons.

- Pardon ? Excuse moi, j'ai mal entendu. C'est que je devient sourd en ce moment.

- Oui, on avait remarqué, surtout quand...

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase quand il sentit la même main d'Harry pénétrer dans son pantalon et son boxer pour emprisonner sa virilité.

Drago se cambra et sa tête bascula en arrière, la cognant contre le mur du placard.

Harry s'amusait vraiment, ses yeux reflétait la parfaite vengeance, mais on pouvait aussi déceler du désir.

Il commençait à faire des lents mouvements, sa main compressée dans le boxer et le pantalon même pas déboutonné.

Il se nourrissait des gémissements que poussait le Serpentard. Gémissements délicieux en passant.

Le moment de la pure extase arriva. Mais Harry, retira sa main sous le cri hautement frustré de Drago qui était au bord de la jouissance.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres pourpres du Gryffondor. Rouge parce que pendant tout ce temps là il n'avait fait que d'embrasser le Serpentard avec force et ardeur.

Le brun regarda une dernière fois le capitaine de l'équipe gagnante du match de Quidditch qui c'était déroulé lors de l'après-midi, et déposa un dernier baiser sur sa bouche avant de sortir du placard avec un sourire victorieux.

Il marcha dans les couloirs puis, il regarda sa main avec laquelle il s'était vengé et découvrit avec stupéfaction quelques gouttes du plaisir de ce cher Malefoy.

Il porta sa main à sa bouche et lécha ses doigts avec gourmandise.

Puis il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme un lion repu et après avoir donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, il entra dans sa salle commune, vide.

Harry se dirigea donc vers les dortoirs et retrouva tous ses coéquipiers endormis avec une légère teinte rouge sur les joues, signe d'une forte consommation de bierraubeurre.

Il commença calmement à se déshabiller, tout en caressant légèrement son torse si bien dessiné. Il entendit un gémissement vers le lit où dormait Ron sourit devant l'air enfantin que celui-ci affichait.

__

« Si il savait comment je me suis vengé je pense qu'il ferait certainement une crise cardiaque »

Le Survivant se dirigea lentement vers son lit, pratiquement nu il se coucha dedans et continua quelques minutes ses caresses, léchant une dernière fois ses doigts si habiles et s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.

¤

Un rayon de soleil trouva une fine embrasure et prit un malin plaisir à éclairer le lit où le brun dormait. Il se réveilla donc, et se remémora la scène de la veille, il refit un sourire victorieux et décida de prendre une bonne douche froide pour freiner l'envie soudaine qui menaçait son bas ventre.

Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain lorsque le rouquin se réveilla regardant son ami pratiquement nu.

- Harry?

- Ron? dit le Gryffondor en se retournant.

- Heu ? Tu es rentré tard, tu nous as vengé alors ? demanda son ami d'une voix curieuse, ce qui réveilla les autres Gryffondor du dortoir.

- Oui, mais je ne vous dirai pas comment, mais je pense que la fouine ne nous embêtera plus d'ici quelques temps. Vous m'excuserez je dois prendre une douche, j'en ai bien besoin... finit-il en se dirigea vers la salle de bain

Le brun se dirigea d'un pas sûr de lui vers la douche, il s'enferma à l'intérieur et se déshabilla. Il entra dans la cabine, fit couler l'eau, ferma les yeux et revit une nouvelle fois la scène qui s'était passée hier soir. Il sourit.

Malefoy sentait vraiment bon... un espèce de parfum virile (le Mâle XPDR !!) et un peu épicé. Il avait même l'impression de l'humer même en étant loin de ce Serpentard. Sa chaleur, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son désir...

Une expression de pur plaisir s'installa sur le beau visage d'Harry quand il effleura inconsciemment sa virilité. Il la prit en main et toujours sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, il la caressa. Et quand il gémit, il baissa les yeux avec horreur.

Il venait de se donner du plaisir en pensant à... Malefoy !!!

Il ôta sa main de son sexe et tourna le bouton d'eau froide. Le jet glacial martela sa peau, calment son excitation avec efficacité.

Harry sortit de la cabine en frissonnant et s'essuya. Il s'habilla dans des vêtements propres, se brossa les dents, se peigna tant bien que mal et sortit de la salle de bain, rouge de honte.

Il pénétra dans la salle commune en ayant pris son sac au passage. Hermione et Ron l'attendaient.

- Harry !! Tu es là !! ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on t'attend !! s'exclama Hermione.

- Cris pas 'mione, mal à la tête... murmura Ron en se massant les tempes.

La brunette le regarda en fronçant les yeux.

- ça t'apprendra à boire 6 bierraubeurres !! Bon on va être en retard en potion maintenant !! Dépêchez-vous !! fit-elle en se mettant à courir suivi des deux garçons.

¤

Le trio arriva enfin devant la porte du cachot qui venait d'être ouverte, ils entrèrent vivement à l'intérieur, essoufflés, et s'assirent à leur place habituelle. Lorsque le Maître des potions arriva, il réclama comme à son habitude le silence qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Bon alors, aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion difficile. Je vous met les ingrédients au tableau vous avez 1h30 pour préparer la potion. J'inspecterai les rangs. Veuillez vous mettre un par table. C'est la potion calmante que l'infirmière sert quelques fois aux plus excités… au sens propre bien sûr. Bon maintenant assez discuté ! Exécution !!

C'est à ses mots que Rogue mania sa baguette et fit apparaître les ingrédients nécessaire au tableau. Il s'assit à son bureau et commença la correction de ses devoirs.

Harry n'avait pas encore croisé le regard de sa victime de la veille il se dirigea rapidement prendre tous les ingrédients nécessaire, en en prenant quelques uns de plus au cas ou. Le Survivant n'osa pas regarder du coté de Serpentard et s'assit à sa table individuelle. Il commença la potion difficile, en faisant très attention à ce qu'elle soit parfaite.

-Londubat !!! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !!! Votre potion devrait être bleu clair après avoir rajouté les mandragores !! Et non rose !!!

Le pauvre Neville rougit de honte et continua en tremblant la potion.

Le Maître continua de naviguer le long des tables faisant plusieurs répliques sanglantes du côté des Gryffondor.

- Bien monsieur Malefoy, votre potion est parfaite et nous pourrons l'offrir à Mme Pomfresh, dit Rogue du coté des Serpentard.

S'en était trop pour Harry et il risqua un bref regard du coté du blond qui lui tournait le dos et il pu parfaitement voir les fines et si parfaites courbes qui représentait son ennemis.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, et dès qu'il vit Drago se mouvoir plus sur le côté, il ressentit une vive chaleur au niveau de son entre jambe et inconsciemment il renversa un Botruc de trop dans sa potion qui émit un doux sifflement, ce qui attira tous les regards. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du blond il déglutit difficilement tellement cette beauté l'éblouissante.

- Monsieur Potter! Qu'avait vous donc fait !! Je vous avez ordonné de suivre la recette au mot !! cria le professeur des Potions se dirigeant rapidement vers le jugé. Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ! 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour votre manque de sérieux lors de mon cours !! dit méchamment le Professeur. Vous testerez votre potion à la fin de l'heure.

Rogue sourit sadiquement.

Le Brun déglutit et hocha la tête.

Malheureusement il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de potion...

Et donc à la fin du cours, Rogue invita, ou plutôt exigea, Harry à venir se mettre devant toute la classe, le flacon de potion de couleur rouge passion à la main. Il le porta à ses lèvres et en bu une, deux, trois gorgées et tout le verre de potion. Sa vision se troubla et il vacilla. Il se retint au bureau de Rogue et rouvrit les yeux.

Il avait soudainement chaud. Son bas ventre le picotait agréablement. Il se sentait comme un animal en chasse, l'assouvissement le tenait. L'envie de sexe, l'odeur du sexe lui faisait envie. La température monta en peu plus dans son corps. La sueur perla sur son front. Il frissonna et fit face à la classe. Son regard prédateur parcouru chacun des élèves de haut en bas et un sourire pervers s'installa sur ses lèvres où une langue rose passa pour les humidifier.

Rogue, émit un ricanement.

- A mon avis, si vous ne voulez pas vous faire sauter dessus ou bien sauter tout court, il serait préférable que vous sortiez immédiatement de la salle. Et je veux un devoir de 3 parchemins sur la potion que Mr Potter à bu et sur les effets.

Harry commença à s'approcher sensuellement du groupe d'élève qui se dirigeait vers la sortie de la classe mais le professeur de Potion l'immobilisa. Il tomba sur le sol, stupéfixer.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une chambre blanche. Tout était blanc. Son lit, la commode et l'armoire.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides.

La chaleur était toujours présente dans son corps. La sueur collait aux seuls vêtements qu'il portait. C'est à dire un tee-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama.

Soudain la porte cliqueta, et la poignée s'abaissa. L'infirmière entra dans la chambre.

Harry la dévisagea et la lumière prédatrice revint illuminer ses prunelles.

Pomfresh posa un plateau de nourriture sur la commode et s'éloigna du lit.

- Mr Potter, êtes vous conscient de ce qui vous arrive ? demanda-t-elle sereinement.

- Non, dit-il innocemment mais toujours avec un petit sourire pervers.

- Vous avez subi les effet d'une potion « chachaleur ». On l'utilise normalement pour les félins.

- Et ? Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

- Vous êtes en Chaleur Mr Potter.

- Oh... murmura Harry en se levant.

Il s'approchait doucement de l'infirmière qui reculait jusqu'à la porte.

Elle sortit de la chambre avec précipitation.

- Mr Potter, dit-elle derrière la porte, ça va durer environ une semaine. L'antidote n'existe pas pour ce genre de potion.

- C'est ma veine alors, murmura-t-il sensuellement en se frottant contre la porte.

- Je vous ais apporté des glaçons dans un bol sur le plateau. Utilisez-les pour vous rafraîchir.

Harry sourit et s'approcha de la petite commode. Il prit un glaçon et le mit dans sa bouche. Il le ressortit et le fit glisser dans son cou, laissant des traînées d'eau.

Il frissonna de plaisir et ferma les yeux. Une tête blonde apparut dans son rêve éveillé. Des images peu catholique surviennent dans son esprit.

Harry s'allongea sur le lit, avec son glaçon qu'il faisait glisser sur son corps qu'il avait dévêtu et imagina diverse chose qu'il faisait avec le Serpentard...

Harry continua à s'imaginer dans diverse position avec un certain blondinet, et continua à faire lentement descendre le glaçon le long de son torse s'attardant sur ses tétons qui durcir sous la fraîcheur et sous ses doigts. Il continua à le faire descendre en laissait une fine pellicule d'eau sur sa peau légèrement bronzée. Le glaçon atteignit rapidement le nombril du Survivant qui se cambra sous le plaisir, il s'aventura lentement vers sa virilité qu'il prit au bout de ses doigts fins et commença de douce caresses. Lorsque le glaçon atteignit enfin son sexe gorgée de sang il se cambra à nouveau et haleta de plus en plus en effectuant de doux va-et-vient. Il s'imagina que c'était les mains de Drago et sa respiration se fit plus difficile.

Et après quelques minutes de plaisir il se libéra sur ses doigts.

Harry s'endormit enfin, toujours avec une chaleur puissante se déplaçant partout dans son corps.

¤

Il se réveilla dans le lendemain matin avec la même chaleur dans son corps c'était donc le lendemain de la prise de la potion. Il commençait à en avoir mal de rester enfermer sans aucunes visites et surtout sans personne pour pouvoir assouvir ses envies pressente.

Harry faisait les cent pas dans la pièce lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis de la porte retentir ce qui fit de suite passer l'envie dans ses yeux. Enfin quelqu'un pour se satisfaire

- Mr Potter où vous êtes vous caché, dit d'une voix hésitante l'infirmière en tenant un plateau dans ses mains.

- Madame Pomfresh enfin une autre présence que la mienne, dit Harry d'une voix sensuelle en se déplaçant tel un félin vers sa nouvelle cible.

- Harry Potter, voulez vous bien contrôler vos hormones !! Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner. Je ne tarde pas, informa-t-elle vivement en posant le plateau sur le sol voyant le Gryffondor se rapprocher de trop près.

Elle fit rapidement volte face avant qu'Harry n'ai pu atteindre sa personne.

Le Survivant se rapprochait rapidement de l'infirmière qu'il trouvait bien plus **qu'attirante (Lul : XPDR !!!!! Pompom attirante… lol Shy : quel délire lol, ptdr clair mais bon )**, il l'a vu faire volte face et se dépêcha encore plus mais malheureusement lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus pour lui faire subir toutes sortes de supplices et, pour plus particulièrement assouvir son sexe déjà gonflé, il se prit la porte de pleine face lorsqu'elle se ferma vivement. **(Shy : vive les animes !!! et les mangas yahou ptdr dsl)**

- Putain ! Aie ! se plaignit-il.

- Mr Potter ! Je vous ai apporté votre petit déjeuner, mais si vous continué à vouloir vous rapprocher de moi je vais devoir employer un meilleur moyen pour vous faire parvenir votre nourriture. Je vous ais à nouveau mis des glaçons pour vous rafraîchir, dit elle derrière la porte avant de s'éloigner après avoir soigneusement fermer la porte à l'aide de plusieurs sorts.

¤

Deux jours passèrent.

Harry était seul dans sa chambre. Avec pour seuls plaisirs, ses visions et les glaçons.

Mme Pomfresh lui apportait ses repas pendant qu'il dormait. Pour plus de sécurité.

Mais ce matin là, Harry s'était réveillé plutôt. Et attendit que l'infirmière apporte le repas. Il ferma les yeux quand il entendit des pas résonner hors de la chambre.

Pomfresh ouvrit la porte doucement et déposa le plateau sur la commode, comme à son habitude. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que le jeune Potter ne dormait pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se leva rapidement. A l'aide de son draps il bâillonna la pauvre infirmière, la jeta sur le lit et sortit de la chambre avec précipitation.

¤

Discrètement, Harry avançait dans les couloirs.

C'était décidé. La première personne qu'il verrait, il lui sautera dessus et assouvira tous ses plaisirs.

Son excitation augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans une salle. Il y pénétra et découvrit son professeur de potion consulter des manuels.

A pas de loup il s'approcha de Rogue qui lui tournait le dos.

Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et l'homme sursauta violemment quand il sentit les mains se glisser discrètement dans le pantalon.

Il se retourna et vit avec effarement que c'était Potter.

Il blêmit, sachant que si le jeune Gryffondor était entreprenant, il ne pourrait pas se défendre.

Il essaya tout de même de retirer ces mains baladeuses qui s'activaient déjà sur sa virilité.

- Potter... arrêtez ça ! souffla-t-il.

- Oserez-vous me stopper... Professeur ? demanda-t-il sensuellement en gardant une main dans le pantalon tandis que l'autre s'acharnait à arracher la robe et la chemise de son aîné.

Une fois son professeur torse nu, il déposa des baisers affamés sur le torse blanc et légèrement musclé.

Rogue bascula sa tête en arrière et plongea sa main dans sa poche.

- STUPEFIX !!! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant sa baguette.

Harry tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

D'un air hautin et fier, il remit sa chemise en contemplant Harry avec son sourire narquois et le porta à l'infirmerie où il fut remit dans sa chambre.

¤

Harry se réveilla dans la soirée avec un mal de tête cuisant et toujours avec la même envie.

__

« Puré!!! je suis de nouveau dans l'infirmerie !!! Je suis vraiment maudis !!! »

Il se leva difficilement de son lit et aperçut un plateau de nourriture avec des glaçons. Il mangea un peu et recommença sa cérémonie avec les glaçons qui glissaient sur son corps musclé et brûlant. Quelques minutes plus tard il se libéra en criant le prénom du jeune Malefoy.

__

"J'en ai marre de rester enfermer ici !! Il faut que je trouve une nouvelle échappatoire, bon voyons voir..."

- Pourquoi personne ne veut donc me laisser sortir de cette pièce??? Je me sens en prison! je ne suis pas un animal à ce que je sache... s'écria-t-il vainement en pensant que la porte s'ouvrirait.

¤

Harry décida de rester calme quelques jours, le temps que l'effet de la potion s'estompe, mais malheureusement ses hormones n'étaient pas du même avis et il ne cessait de vouloir assouvir lui même ses pulsions sexuels.

¤

Lundi matin, quand il se réveilla, une violente envie de se donner du plaisir en pensant à un beau blond l'enivra, il devait être 6h du matin et normalement à cette heure-ci il dormait paisiblement. C'était l'heure que l'infirmière avait fixé pour apporter le petit déjeuner au Survivant débordant d'hormone. Elle se dirigea sans bruit vers la chambre avec un plateau remplit de mets et de glaçons.

De son coté le Harry commençait calmement à se caresser le torse et à déboutonner sa chemise. Il continua à effleurer sa douce peau bronzé faisant durcir ses tétons, et décida de descendre satisfaire son bas ventre.

Il commença prudemment à toucher son sexe qui se gorgeait de plus en plus de sang à vu d'œil. Une chaleur engloba le Gryffondor qui commençait de doux va-et-vient lorsque la serrure cliqueta signalant l'arrivée de l'infirmière.

Cela l'excitait encore plus, être prit en flagrant délit.

Mme Pomfresh ouvrit lentement la porte de crainte de voir surgir son élève mais elle ne le vit pas elle s'avança donc à l'intérieur de la pièce et se figea sur place. Son malade était entrain de se donner du plaisir et sa présence ne l'importunait pas le moins du monde.

- Hum.. Madame Pomfresh, gémit-il, avec une lueur de plaisir dans ses yeux. Restez quelques instants que je puisse me finir et m'occuper de vous...

- Merlin ! cria l'infirmière qui fit tomber le plateau qui se fracassa sur le sol. Mr Potter veuillez cesser votre travail manuel je vous pris !!!

- Hum non, je viens tout juste de le commencer, répliqua le Survivant avec un léger voile devant ses yeux.

Cette vision effraya l'infirmière qui partit de la pièce sans en demander la permission en laissant son malade en plan.

- Pfff, encore raté, râla le brun en accélérant ses va-et-vient, il se cambra et jouit en criant le nom de son ennemis.

Et ainsi avec chaque glaçon il refit son manège durant toute la journée. Son désir était ben trop pressant.

Quand le lendemain matin il se réveilla, c'était Noël. Il était 6h du matin et ce n'était pas Mme Pomfresh qui venait lui apportait son petit-déjeuner. C'était Dobby.

Une lueur espiègle traversa ses prunelles de prédateurs et s'adressa à Dobby en essayant de garder son calme et son envie qui se portait sur tout ce qui bougeait (nan lol promis pas de lemon Harry/Dobby lool).

- Dobby ?

- Harry Potter veut-il quelque chose ? demanda craintivement l'elfe de maison en tripotant un de ses plusieurs pantalons en laine qu'il avait enfilé pour plus de sécurité.

- Je suis guéri. Pourrais-tu me faire sortir Dobby ?

L'elfe se détendit et sa joie se ranima.

- Bien sur Harry Potter ! Dobby va vous ouvrir la porte.

L'elfe, claqua des doigts et disparut en laissant la porte ouverte.

Harry fit un sourire narquois et s'enfuit de la chambre et de l'infirmerie sans se faire prendre.

¤

Il déambulait dans les couloirs et retourna discrètement dans son dortoir pour prendre des vêtements corrects. Même si ses camarades dormaient dans la pièce où il se trouvait, il fit un effort monumental pour ne pas se jeter sur Dean, Neville, Seamus ou même Ron.

Il sortit aussi discrètement du dortoir où il était rentré.

Il voulait une seule personne, et il en avait besoin. Bien trop longtemps il l'avait fait gémir sans même le savoir et là, aujourd'hui il pourrait enfin se venger et faire ce dont il rêvait depuis une semaine.

Il frotta doucement ses vêtements pour les rendre le plus impeccables possible. Et descendit dans les donjons

Il devait faire un effort surhumain pour s'empêcher de sauter sur quiconque qu'il croisait mainte et mainte fois il faillit se trahir et se jeter sur un pauvre sorcier qui ne demandait rien à personne. Il marcha calmement le long d'un couloir dans les cachot jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard. Il attendit patiemment que quelqu'un sorte pour pouvoir entrer discrètement.

Il trouva le dortoir de Drago. Son lit était entouré de longs pan de tissus pour le préserver de son royal sommeil. Harry écarta les rideaux de velours vert et les referma. En face de lui se trouvait le fils Malefoy paisiblement endormit.   
  
Le Gryffondor insonorisa tout ce qui se trouvait dans le cercle que les tissus du baldaquin formaient.

Il réveilla Drago en lui caressant la joue.

Ce dernier commença à paniquer. II ne pouvait plus s'enfuir, le brun avait prévu le coup et de fines lianes s'enroulèrent le long de ses poignets et des montants du lit.

- Hum Dray, j'ai des idées pas très très catholique mon beau Blond.

- Potter !!! Laisse-moi partir !! Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi !!! s'exclama-t-il, affolé.

- Shhh mon petit Dragon, tout ce que tu vas voir n'est que pur spectacle, hum.

Harry se déplaça le plus sensuellement possible vers sa cible qui déglutit de terreur.

- Admire moi mon beau, admire mon corps se mouvoir rien que pour toi, j'ai chaud hum, comme j'aimerais te prendre… hmmm….

- Laisse moi partir !!! Je ne veux rien voir !!!

- Shh. Regarde moi bel ange...

Harry commence un strip-tease devant son blondinet

Il se déplaça devant le lit.

Drago écarquillait ses yeux de gène et de honte.

Il s'était fait coincé comme un con et allait en pâtir.

Le Gryffondor se mouvait sensuellement devant sa cible et un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche.

Et Harry commença délicatement à danser pour commencer le plus sensuelle des strip-tease.

Harry défit sa chemise noire avec lenteur et sensualité tout en bougeant des hanches, imitant l'acte sexuel.

Ses mains caressaient son torse tandis qu'il enlevait cette chemise qui lui tenait chaud.

Il pressa un de ses tétons et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la fit glisser sur ses pectoraux. Elle s'arrêta à la ceinture qu'elle déboucla et envoya paître à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il dézzippa le pantalon qui descendit aux chevilles quand il fit un mouvement sensuel des hanches. Il l'enjamba et shouta dedans pour ne pas trébucher lors de sa danse.

A présent, Drago était hypnotisé par tant sensualité. Il regardait avidement le Gryffondor mettre une main de son boxer et emprisonner sa virilité de sa main avant de faire, glisser le boxer qu'il envoya valser vers tous les autres vêtements.

Il s'approcha du blondinet, tel un prédateur, et s'assit sur ses hanches avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Il introduit sa langue dans la bouche du Serpentard et joua avec sa compagne qui répondait sans protester.

La main d'Harry arracha le tee-shirt que Drago portait pour dormir.

Harry fit glisser ses lèvres et sa langue dans le cou du blondinet et suça la peau avec délice. Puis avant de s'attaquer au tétons il laissa une marque rouge sur la jugulaire blanche de Drago.

Il sourit face à cette couleur pourpre et s'attaqua aux tétons qui ne demandaient qu'à durcir plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Quand Harry happa un petit bout de chair durcit, le Serpentard laissa sa tête tomber sur le côté en fermant les yeux.

La langue et les dents d'Harry martyrisaient le pauvre téton avant de s'attaquer à l'autre.

Puis il détacha Drago qui le regardait avec appréhension. Ne comprenant pas tout ce qui se passait mais prenant finalement plaisir à cela.

Harry enleva le pantalon et le boxer qui cachait la chose qu'il voulait à tout prix goûter.

Il se pencha sous le regard désireux et le souffle saccadé du blondinet et lécha le bout violacé du sexe tendu.

Il sourit et l'engloba de ses lèvres avant de faire de lents mouvements de va-et-vient.

Drago mouvait ses hanches et dans un ultime effort, la jouissance arriva, il souleva ses fesses et délibéra sa semence au fond de la gorge du brun.

Harry remonta et captura ses lèvres et lui fit goûter sa propre saveur.

Puis impatient, il lui présenta deux doigts que Drago lécha avidement.

Il les fit glisser jusqu'aux fesses. Il en introduisit un. Le blondinet leva ses hanches et se mordit les lèvres. Harry fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt et les bougea lentement et plus rapidement. Une fois qu'il le jugea près, il s'enfonça en lui avec délice. Il retint en gémissement. Puis ses yeux se voilèrent, et il vacilla. Drago ne le remarqua pas.

Harry reprit ses va-et-vient avec un sourire bienveillant.

Les mouvements du bassin si firent plus sensuels, et le Gryffondor s'accrocha aux montants du lit pour s'enfoncer plus profondément tandis que Drago lui enfonçait ses ongles dans ses fesses.

La jouissance vint rapidement, Harry se détacha des montants du lit, bascula sa tête en arrière et explosa en criant le prénom de sa Némésis.

Drago déversa sa semence entre leur deux corps imbibé de sueur.

Harry retomba sur son homologue et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens.

La position était érotique mais tellement adorable...

****

Fin du flash back

__

Harry admirait la vue magnifique de sa Némésis près de lui qui était endormie. Il lui caressa amoureusement le visage, et déposa un bref baiser sur ses douces lèvres ce qui provoqua un léger gémissement de la part de Drago qui remua quelque peu.

Le Survivant entoura ses bras musclés avec possessivité autour du corps de son amant, et déposa sa tête sur son torse pour continuer sa douce nuit qui avait si bien commencée.

¤

A midi, un mouvement se fit sentir qui réveilla le brun.

- Bonjour Drago, Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-il sensuellement.

- Potter...Pourquoi?...Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça !

- Hum, j'en avais envie mon beau.

- Satané potion! Ce n'est même pas réel... Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'être aussi consentant, je me dégoutte!

- Qui te dit que ça ne l'était pas ? questionna le Survivant.

- Comment? Ce strip-tease, ce moment intime… ?

- Tu n'as donc pas remarquer...Tu sais Dray, au moment où je te pénétrais, je n'étais plus sous l'effet de la potion, je l'ai fait car je le voulais.

Le blondinet était tellement interloqué qu'il vacilla sur le côté.

- Comment ! Tu ne... Je... Tu n'étais plus sous l'effet de la potion???

- Non mon bel ange.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi moi !!! Pourquoi !

- Tu es bien long à la détente... dit le Survivant en faisant un sourire coquin.

- Qu'est-ce que ??!

- Je t'aime Dray, je me suis voilé la vérité trop longtemps et voila qu'elle m'a dépassé.

- Comment ?...

- Tu es donc si sourd que cela ??

- Je...C'est pas possible !

- Ou bien tu es trèssss long à la détente...Laisse moi approuver mes dires, chuchota-t-il sensuellement en se déplaçant tel un serpent vers sa proie

Il l'embrassa amoureusement en tenant sa tête au creux de ses mains. Le blond répondit aussitôt au baiser.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry...

****

FIN

__

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Shyrinia : hum hum voilaaa alala quelle belle fin n'est ce pas??

****

Lululle : Tu l'as dit :p

****

Dray: vous n'êtes que des pestes!!!

****

Lululle : Je me demande bien pourquoi ?! L'amour l'a rendu plus bête qu'il ne l'était !

****

Harry : T'inqulte pas mon Dray d'amour !

****

Rogue : Pauvre ryry une potion "chachaleur", ça me fait penser que j'ai oublié de demander les parchemins --

****

Ron : ça tombait bien parce que je les avais pas fait

****

Shyrinia : tu t'en prends pas à ma copineuh!!

****

Rogue : toujours aussi sérieux monsieur Weasley!!!

****

Lululle : Hey ! C'est mon RONNY D'AMOUR ! Tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux et je te fait danser le tango à poil avec Dobby !

****

Dray : Oh un sev tout nu -- comme ça doit être magnifique ¤ton ironique¤

****

Harry : Occupe toi de me regarder au lieu d'aller batifoler avec ton prof de potion !

****

Ron : Hmmm Lululle, notre relation devait rester privé...

****

Dray : Moa!!! c'est pas moi qui ai prit une satané potion et qui me suis jeté dans le lit de mon ennemis!!!

****

Shyrinia : Votre relation??? Ohhh Copineuhh tu m'avais caché ca!!

****

Lululle : La ferme Malefoy ! occupe toi des fesses de ton amant et fout nous la paix !

****

Dray : OK!! RYRY!!! A quatres pattes!!! (ptdrrrrrrrrrr dslll)

****

Shyrinia : Mais!! mais allez ailleur!!!

****

Lululle : Nan attend Shy ! jveux regarder moi !!

****

Rogue : C'est grotesque je préfère retourner corriger mes copies

****

Shyrinia : Tu t'occupes de ton Ronny d'amour et Moa je regarde

****

Lululle : viiiii

****

Dray : Espèces de vicieuse Ryry =) tu me suis on leur en fait voir

****

Ron : Hey ! Lululle ! J'ai les menottes...

****

Shyrinia : et moi me retrouve tte seule!!!

****

Ryry : Bref pour vous dire que c'était un chapitre mouvementé.

__

Ryry se fait embarquer par Dray dans une chambre...

****

Shyrinia : Dray jpeux vous suivre ¤regard perver¤ ?

****

Ryry & Dray : NAN !!!

****

Lululle : T'auras essay

****

Shyrinia : Bon allez bientot le monde

****

Lululle : plucheuhhhhh

****

Je doute que vous ayez suivis notre trip m'enfin bon…


End file.
